


The Proper Deportment of a Military Man

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Someone had once commented, in Rodney's hearing, that John had a space where his ass should be.  Rodney knew that wasn't true, rather it was merely an illusion created by the slightly baggy pants John favoured.  In fact, John's ass was the perfect shape to fit in the curve of Rodney's hands.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Deportment of a Military Man

Someone had once commented, in Rodney's hearing, that John had a space where his ass should be.  Rodney knew that wasn't true, rather it was merely an illusion created by the slightly baggy pants John favoured.  In fact, John's ass was the perfect shape to fit in the curve of Rodney's hands.  Rodney smiled at said ass and said hands, possibly even a little bit sappily, and squeezed. 

John groaned a little and rocked back into the touch.  "Come on, McKay.  Quit fooling around and fuck me already, I don't mind if it hurts a bit."  John's voice held a note of desperation and something else underneath, something that sounded to Rodney like disapproval. 

"Yes, because that's exactly the reaction I'm looking for," Rodney said, mere scorn giving way to something closer to genuine anger.  "I really want you to leave here saying to yourself, _yeah, didn't mind that_." 

"McKay, that's not what I meant."

"I know exactly what you meant, so shut the fuck up."  Rodney did know exactly what John meant too, and he knew exactly why he'd suddenly become McKay, and not Rodney, as soon as their clothes had come off. 

Rodney stepped back off the bed just as John looked back over his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak again.  Rodney brought his hand down in a hard slap on John's ass that changed whatever he was going to say into a yelp of surprise.  Rodney thought that sounded a hell of a lot better than what John had been saying up till now, so he did it again.  John had insisted on getting up on all fours.  _I like it this way_, he'd said.  Rodney slapped him again, a little harder and John made a sound with less surprise in it this time.  _I like it hard and fast,_ he'd said. Rodney had gone along, not really surprised and choosing not to argue.  Now, he'd changed his mind about the going along part.  He slapped John's ass as hard as he wanted to, three times in quick succession.  If John wanted hard and fast he could fucking well have hard and fast.  "Get on your back,"  Rodney said, making it an order.

John didn't move.

"I'll fucking tie you to the god damned bed if I have to, now move.  On your back."  Rodney was winding up for another slap, but John flipped over onto his back and stared up at him, thankfully silently, but a little wild-eyed and confused just the same.  Rodney snatched the pillow out from under his head and slapped his thigh, hard, with his free hand.  "Lift your ass up," he said.  When John complied, more quickly this time, Rodney shoved the pillow under his ass and then grabbed the lube off the nightstand.  "If you call me McKay again," Rodney said, as he squirted a generous puddle of lube into his palm and slicked up two fingers with it, "I'll take my belt to your ass."  Rodney didn't give him a chance to answer, he just shoved John's legs apart and squirted some more lube straight onto his ass, enjoying the way John flinched when the chill liquid hit his hot skin.

He slowly worked one finger inside, and John stayed quiet, his head back and his eyes closed.  When Rodney was good and ready, he started fucking John with two fingers, driving in deep each time, but keeping things nice and slow.  John started to toss his head and thrash his arms around.  His face was flushed, and his breath was coming in short panting gasps.  Rodney pulled out to slick up his third finger, and John made a whining noise and reached for his own cock.  Rodney caught his wrist with his sticky fingers and squeezed hard.  "Hands over your fucking head, and leave them there," he said as he flung John's arm away.  He had John nice and slick and stretched out, so he fucked him a little harder and faster.  John was groaning and bucking his hips up off the bed, but he was keeping his hands where they were supposed to be. 

Rodney fumbled open the condom with his left hand and his teeth.  "Legs in the air," he said and got the condom on.  He got a hard grip on John's ankle with one hand while he lined himself up with the other and pressed inside.  John was making almost continuous noises now and trying to press back to take Rodney in deeper and faster.  "Stay still," Rodney said and pressed slowly inside.  When he was buried deep, he leaned into John's legs, pressing them forward with his body.  When he had John folded nearly in half with his ass lifting off the bed, Rodney squeezed his ankles hard until John opened his eyes and looked up at him.   "Now you can have what you want," Rodney said, and he pulled out and thrust back in hard. 

John groaned and said something unintelligible that Rodney took for approval.  Rodney pulled out and thrust harder, fucking John slowly at first, and then gradually picking up the pace until his balls were slapping painfully against John's ass with each hard thrust. 

Rodney thigh muscles were soon burning, but he would be damned if he was going to slow down.  Sweat was pouring off his forehead, dripping down to plop on John's chest, and he had to grip John's legs even harder to keep his balance, but he kept up the punishing pace.  John was keeping his hands fisted above his head and his eyes tightly shut, but his mouth was open, issuing a stream of profanity in between the sounds that weren't quite words.  "Now," Rodney said, when he knew he only had a bit left in him.  "Touch yourself.  Make yourself come."

"Oh god, yeah," John ground out and he reached down to jerk himself off dry.  John groaned from deep in his throat, and his ass clenched around Rodney's cock as he came. 

Rodney nearly faltered completely, stuttering in his rhythm as his own orgasm took him.  He had just enough strength to stay upright while he withdrew, and then he just shoved John's legs aside and collapsed face down onto the bed.

The throbbing in Rodney's balls eventually forced him to roll over.  He got the condom off, and was thinking about trying to get up to get himself cleaned up, when a tentative touch made him start and open his eyes.  John was crouching low beside the bed, a wash cloth in hand.  Rodney had no idea how he could hold that position when every muscle and tendon in his legs must be screaming, but he wasn't going to complain about the service.  He let John clean him up and then waited to see what he'd do next. 

John tilted his head towards the bed and said quietly, "Can I stay?"

Rodney couldn't stop his snort of derision, not that he really tried very hard.  "You say the stupidest things sometimes.  Next time I'm going to tie you up and gag you, save myself a lot of aggravation."

John just stared at him and didn't move. 

"Get in the bed, John," Rodney said, tying to damp down his irritation.

John slid under the covers behind Rodney, and carefully laid a hand on Rodney's chest.  Rodney turned the lights off completely, and when he'd finally cooled down, he pulled the blanket over his legs.  He thought John was asleep, so his name spoken softly, made him startle a little.

"You can tie me up sometime - if you want to," John said into the darkness.

Rodney frowned, not surprised that John would try to make it about what Rodney wanted.  "I might," was all he said.

"No," John's fingers clenched against his chest.  "No to the gag though."

"Why?"

John sighed. 

_Tough_, Rodney thought.  "Tell me," he said in the same commanding tone he'd been driven to earlier.

"So I can - so you can hear me.  Hear how I feel, when you - what you make me feel."

Rodney smiled in the darkness, at ease for the first time since John had essentially asked him to hurt him with his cock.  "The deal stands though," Rodney said.  "If you ever call me McKay in bed, I will beat your ass."

"Not sure that's the deterrent you think it is, Rodney," John said in a voice that was almost steady.


End file.
